the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Draven M. Collett
Backstory Early Life Draven was originally born into the Collett family, who were (at the time) major supporters of the Moisson Family. Unbeknown to him, they carried a dark secret - they were descendants of a line of users of Demonic Magic - Dark Magic's more evil and perhaps more powerful counterpart. It was Draven's grandfather, Fredrick Collett that ended this line, not wanting to follow in his own father's footsteps, also putting an end to his family's clan. The only person (other than Draven's parents) to know about this was Gerald Moisson, the Moisson Clan's Advisor. Draven's parents died in battle when he was young, and so Gerald adopted him. After the loss of his parents, Draven over time gained a reputation for his bitterness, mainly due to his hate for the Moisson Clan. During this time he met his adoptive siblings, Himiko and Wilbert Moisson, along with Aeryssa Castlebrough, who was quite fond of him, and was also his cousin, unknown to him. Whenever Draven asked Gerald about his true family, the topic would constantly be changed, angering Draven. Falling for Aeryssa, Arranged Marriages Draven eventually fell in love with Aeryssa, who he began dating at age 12 (she was 10 at the time). Just 2 years later, Aeryssa was arranged into a marriage by Auberon Moisson to a man named Riordan Akuto. Though enraged, Draven and Aeryssa couldn't do anything about it. The two had an affair behind Riordan's back at some point. Aeryssa would eventually fall pregnant, not knowing whose child she was carrying. 9 months later though, it was confirmed to be Draven's child. Aeryssa and Draven named the baby Tya. Shortly afterward, Riordan was poisoned by Aeryssa, reuniting Draven and Tya with Aeryssa. Just prior, Himiko had poisoned Auberon, which allowed Gerald Moisson to become the Moisson Clan's leader. Becoming Corrupt For a long time, Draven had seeked the truth about his biological family. Eventually, he decided to get answers for himself, and found a letter from his parents - their will. It was then he found out about the truth about his family. Ever since he had found out the truth about his family, he had started studying Demonic Magic (due to a certain female relative of his), which was corrupting him, and rather quickly, the only person being aware of his change being Aeryssa. Draven began using the soul-shattering spell, believing it would eliminate his emotional weaknesses. This led to the deaths of Aeryssa and his daughter Tya. Vengeance for His Losses & Banishment Draven, angered blamed the clans for his losses, and sought out to eliminate them both. He was able to bring down the numbers of both the Moisson and Kimber clans significantly, before being put to a stop by Gerald, Wilbert and his girlfriend Paige Kimber. This brought the war to an end, leading to Draven being trialled and banished out of Ninjago, landing him in the Realm of Madness. Re-emerging & Involvement in the Suzuki Clan He stayed at the Realm of Madness, until he escaped years later, and by this time, Paige and Wilbert were married, and had twin baby girls, named Naomi and Yumi. He found them relatively quickly, and when the kids were 6 years old, he was able to kill Paige, snatch Naomi and Yumi (the latter of which escaped his clutches) and bring them to the Suzuki Clan. He put up a façade with a less cruel demeanour, to allow him to frequently visit and even have some involvement with the Suzuki Clan's young assassins-in-training. Draven continued to bring young children to the Suzuki Clan, including Danny, Daniel and Lilian Meyer, who he had brought to them prior to Naomi, who was presumed dead by her family. Despite his façade, over time he let his true personality loose, particularly when he became abusive toward an 11 year old Naomi, which followed to him being deemed unwelcome by the Suzuki Clan, specifically by Hana Suzuki. Returning to the Suzuki Clan & His "Children" Within the Clan His absence in the Suzuki Clan was short lived, as he got back at Hana by abusing and torturing her, leading to her becoming insane, and letting him back into the Suzuki Clan's base. Around this time he consulted with various people in the clan, including Megami Tachibana and Rianna Beckett, about the children he had brought into the Suzuki Clan and their fate. Annalise (despite being born in the Suzuki Clan) was mentored by Rianna, as allocated by Draven, leading to her becoming one of the clan's top assassins, her brother Matthew had run away years earlier at the age of 7, and Naomi, Daniel and Danny were qualified to join the clan by this time, and so they did. The youngest of 'Draven's children', Lilian unwillingly joined the clan a year later. After this he became less involved with the Suzuki Clan, and more involved in his own plans. Presumed 'Death' Draven made an attempt to bring a corrupted Yumi to his side, but failed, ultimately being stabbed in the back with his own katana. Yumi presumed him dead, when he in fact wasn't even close to being dead. Resurrecting Akuno Collett, A Shift In Personality Draven had done research on his great-grandfather, Akuno Collett, being deemed the 'last of the great Collett leaders'. He would cross paths with Akuno's wife, Furyama, who he would team up with to complete the ritual. Aeryssa was also brought back at this time, having been dead for decades. Aeryssa, because of Draven's continuation of using the Soul Shattering Spell, developed Bipolar Depression, Draven subsequently shutting her out. She would fall pregnant again, this time with twin girls. After witnessing Aeryssa attempt suicide once more, he stopped her, afterward vowing to change and to stop using the soul-shattering spell... Appearance Draven is a tall man, standing at 6' 4" feet, with an average-athletic build. He has longish, tousled reddish, and naturally red (sometimes glowing) eyes. His skin is also deathly pale due to his magic. He typically wears a bland, black and red yukata, which he later swapped for a more elegant yukata adorned with the symbols of the Collett Clan. Personality As a child, Draven never really had a sense of humour. Many saw him as generally bitter, meaning they would stay well away from him. Few, including his adoptive siblings Wilbert and Himiko and his cousin Aeryssa thought otherwise, believing that he just needed someone to be around. Unlike what many believed, Draven was capable of love, falling for his cousin Aeryssa and having a child with her, despite the incest. However, Draven shattered his soul a while after discovering the truth about his family, as a way of eliminating his emotional weaknesses. Despite this, when he lost his girlfriend and daughter, he did care, so much so he tried wiping out two entire clans, and coming close to it too. Over time Draven became more selfish, deceptive and cruel, in order to keep his plans and schemes in ideal conditions. As he continued to use the soul-shattering spell for some time, his personality remained skewed, until at just the right time he vowed to change. After stopping use of the soul shattering spell, his personality improved, giving him more time to bond with his family. He did retain some aspects of his former personality, however. It is possible the constant use of the spell has damaged his brain permanently. Abilities * Demonic Magic - '''Draven was always known for being a good fighter, being able to easily match and potentially kill his enemies swiftly. Upon discovering his recessive Demonic Magic, he was heavily reliant on it, and was not as great at hand-to-hand combat as he once was, due to the magic slowly disfiguring his body. * '''Teleportation - '''Draven can teleport anywhere within a 20 - 30 meter radius, however eventually it can tire him quickly, should he use this ability often. * '''Dark Magic - '''Draven has knowledge on Dark Magic, however he relies more on his other abilities such as his Demonic Magic. * '''Shapeshifting - '''Using his magic, Draven has limited abilities in shapeshifting. It isn't used often as he usually doesn't feel the need to use it. On top of this, Draven can ageshift to an extent. * '''Illusion Magic - '''To a very limited extent, Draven can create illusions. This requires a lot of focus, however. Relationships * Akuno K. Collett - Great-grandfather * Fury A. Castlebrough - Great-grandmother * Gerald G. Moisson - Adoptive father ** Himiko L. Moisson - Adoptive older sister and mortal enemy *** Akio M. Mirazha-Moisson - Adoptive niece (presumably deceased) ** Wilbert A. Moisson - Adoptive Younger brother (deceased) ** Paige I. Kimber - Adoptive sister in-law (presumably deceased) *** Naomi S. J. Moisson - Adoptive niece *** Yumi P. N. Moisson - Adoptive niece * Aeryssa E. Castlebrough - Wife ** Tya M. Collett - Daughter (presumably deceased) * ''Note: Aeryssa Castlebrough, Hana Suzuki and the Suzuki Clan belong to AstraStars' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:40th Wartime Generation OCs Category:Collett Family Category:Villains